onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Animal Species/Summit War Saga
Grand Line Sea Rabbit Sea Rabbit is a sea creature resembling a lagomorph. One was discovered near the Red Line by Luffy, Brook, and Robin traveling in the Shark Submerge, which consequently was defeated by a Gomu Gomu no Rifle. Upon defeat, it spits out Keimi and Pappug. The first one debuted in Chapter 490 and Episode 385 Flying Fish Flying Fishes are used as a method of transportation by the Rosy Life Riders. They can stay above water up to 5 minutes. Horn shark A nameless horn shark was caught by Luffy and Usopp. He was put in a fish tank of the Thousand Sunny with other fish in it. When Luffy turned his back, the horn shark ate all the other fish. Carrier bat appeared in Chapter 593. Its name is a pun of . Amazon Lily Snake Weapon Very common snakes found around the island and used as weapons by the Kuja. There seems to be many different variations as small and large snakes have been seen and slightly differ in looks, but all have a large smile. They are trained to be used as bows for the Amazons. They debuted in Chapter 514 and Episode 208. Yuda They resemble Snake Weapons but are much larger and have hair on their head that also runs along their backs and around their necks. They are what makes travelling possible for the Kuja because they are considered one of the few animals that Sea Kings will not attack because they are very poisonous. They are also vicious but two have been domesticated by the Kuja and as mentioned are used to travel over the Calm Belt. They first debuted in Chapter 516 and Episode 209. Panther Panthers are strong, ferocious felines that are used as a pet to some Kuja. A notable panther would be Bacura used by Boa Sandersonia, who debuted in Chapter 516 and Episode 209. Hawk The Hawk is a bird species found on the island. They are kept as pets to some Kuja. Boa Marigold seems to keep one instead of a Snake Weapon, and it first debuted in Chapter 516 and Episode 209. Wild boar A wild boar is seen trying to eat Luffy but ended up in Luffy's stomach. It first appeared in Chapter 514 and Episode 208. Impel Down Blue Gorillas .]] , nicknamed by the Impel Down guards and prisoners, are large masked gorilla-like beasts with skulls painted on where their faces should be. They wield double-sided battle-axes and have incredible physical prowess, to the point of hunting Sea Kings for food.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 526 and Episode 423, Blugoris hunt a Sea King for food suplies. However, they are mindless creatures and are under the command of Saldeath, who controls them with a flute.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 56 Chapter 542 and Episode 445, Blugoris attack under Saldeath's flute command. They first appeared in Chapter 526 and Episode 426. In the manga, they have blue cloaks with dark blue fur, black skull mark on the face is white on the "skull nose" and yellow on the eyes, and appear to have yellow flat somewhat cubed hands and feet, as obvious to their namesakes. In the anime opening, they have white cloak with black fur on the lower half brown fur on the wrists, skull mark on the face was colored somewhere light black while the "skull nose" and eyes were red. This error was eventually fixed in their first official appearance. Hippo The Hippo found in Level 2: Beast Hell of Impel Down can expand its mouth making it big enough to eat Buggy's body and is really fast but is unable to turn while running. It first appeared in Episode 425. Monster Mantis The Monster Mantis is a praying mantis with scythes and a uniform. It can fly and slice very quickly. It can be found in Level 2:Beast Hell of Impel Down. Dressed up like an gaoler, the mantis attacked Luffy and Buggy, showing a great skill with its blades. Unluckily, after an attack, it got stuck in the pavement, just before being blown away by a roar of the Basilisk. It first appeared in Episode 425. Puzzle Scorpion The are scorpions found in Level 2: Beast Hell of Impel Down. The Puzzle Scorpions look like large, cartoonish scorpions. When they fuse together, they look like giant centipedes. In the anime, it first appeared as a big red scorpion. When Luffy and his company striked the animal, it immediately breaks into pieces , in which it appears that the big scorpion is actually compose of smaller version of scorpions. The Puzzle Scorpions are extremely poisonous. They first appeared in Chapter 529 and Episode 430. The Puzzle Scorpions first appeared in Level 2, giving Monkey D. Luffy, Buggy, and Mr. 3 trouble when they tried to reach to the lower levels to rescue Portgas D. Ace. When Luffy led a mass-breakout army, the Puzzle Scorpions were once again trying to impede their moves, but ultimately failed. Manticore The are man-eating animals found in Level 2: Beast Hell of Impel Down. The Manticores are animals with human faces, but lion bodies. Each of their faces are different, similar to actual humans. Due to the fact that they have human faces, they are capable of mimicking what people say, although they can't comprehend whay they're saying. Most of the words that they said pertains to ramens and noodles, and later on, after Buggy and Mr. 3 are on their way to break-out, they pertained to women's underwear. They first appeared in Chapter 529 and Episode 430. Basilisk The Basilisk is the second-in-command of Impel Down's Level 2: Beast Hell, under the Sphinx.The Basilisk is a gigantic chicken like creature, with its tongue sticking out in a deranged manner. It first appeared in Chapter 528 and Episode 425. Sphinx The Sphinx is the boss of Impel Down's Level 2: Beast Hell. The Sphinx is a gigantic creature with a dark humanoid face and a winged, leonine body. Similar to the Manticores that it leads, the Sphinx mimics words that it hears from the people around it, but does not understand what those words mean. It first appeared in Chapter 529 and Episode 430. Wolf Unit The are a pack of vicious wolves stationed in Impel Down's Level 5: Freezing Hell.The wolves look like typical wolves, except their strange looking eyes make them look deranged and insane, and they tend to stick out their tongues, which further increases their bloodthirsty appearances.The wolves are powerful enough to overwhelm even the top savage animals of Level 2. As such, they are reassigned to guard Level 5 criminals. The wolves also seem to be resistant to the bitter cold of Level 5. They first appeared in Chapter 536 and Episode 425. Whale shark Whale sharks are giant benign sharks summoned by Jinbe during their escape from Impel Down.One Piece Anime and Manga - Vol. 56 Chapter 548 and Episode 451, Jinbe summons a school of whale sharks to aid him. Boin Archipelago Hercules Beetle A Hercules beetle is seen attacking Usopp. They first appeared in Chapter 524 and Episode 420. Sea Hippo A massive sea king with the face of a hippo, it was one of the victims of the Stomach Barons. They first appeared in Chapter 591. Kuraigana Island Humandrill are type of baboons that are greatly influenced by the environment around them, such as being a blood-thirsty killer after witnessing a war in Kuraigana Island 7 years ago. They imitate traits and actions of humans as they see it, this caused them the skills to use weapons. They use their spit to heal their wounds with. Filler Animals Domo Penguin The is a type of penguin that is native to Hyoukaidou. It generally resembles a blue Rockhopper Penguin with a Puffin like beak. Large groups of this penguin are able to move the various icebergs in Hyoukaidou from underneath. The Achino Family use these penguins' ability to move icebergs to trap their prey's ship between the various icebergs in Hyoukaidou. The penguins themselves are very vicious. Large groups of them can cause trouble for anyone in their way. The Achino Family thus also use the penguins' vicious nature against their prey. Sea Raccoon A Sea Raccoon is an animal that can transform into anything it wants to, but is limited to its original size, such as transforming into a sea raccoon-sized Nami. The only known person to own a sea raccoon is Lina she appeared in the Spa island filler arc with her sister Sayo. Her sea raccoon is named Nukkī, and first appeared in Episode 382. References Site Navigation Category:Animal